


Deep Six

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very brief NCIS drabble. Just like in McGee’s book, Tony and Ziva have sex on the beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a semi-random prompt, one of about forty that my girlfriend generated for me to work on with the aim of writing 50k words of smut during nanowrimo. Not all of the ships or fandoms I write will be ones I am personally attached to, but I hope to do all of them justice.

_ "Maybe someday Lisa would find the courage to tell Agent Tommy about her dream - the two of them together, their bodies covered in sweat as they made love on the crystal white sands of her homeland.” _

_ ‘Thom E. Gemcity,’ Deep Six _

What McGee’s book didn’t tell you about sex on the beach, Ziva thought bemusedly, was that it’s not just saltwater and sweat on her and Tony’s bodies, but also sand. They were laying on a towel on the abandoned, private stretch of beach, but that didn’t stop the sand from caking their bodies.

Not that she particularly cared at this point, she was too busy sucking on Tony’s cock to pay much attention to the grains of sand encroaching on the crack of her ass.

She never thought she would have Tony completely at her mercy like this, though she had dreamed of it since she had started working with him at NCIS. She decided silently that McGee could never know that he was right.

Tony lay back on the towel, moaning and panting. It had been a long time for him, his already-large balls swollen and heavy. But however long it had been for Tony it had been longer for Ziva, and she needed Tony’s cock like she needed air. That was why, ever since they had gotten undressed, her hands and mouth had been all over it, constantly stimulating but not enough to make him cum - just barely. She wanted to hear him beg, to give himself over to her, and to make him come back time and time again. She wanted his lust.

As if on cue, Tony began to beg. “Please, Ziva. I need to cum,” he said. “Oh god, I need to cum…”

She let him, then, removing her mouth from his cock and pumping it frantically with her hand. Tony moaned, and splattered Ziva’s face with ropes of salty cum.

__  
“Now,” Ziva said, coating her fingers in cum and lapping it up, “what will you promise to do if I let you do that inside of me?”   



End file.
